


Sollux: enjoy your saturday morning.

by Furcula



Series: Domestic erisol [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, POV Sollux Captor, Saturday Morning, They take good care of each other, This whole collection is tbh, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furcula/pseuds/Furcula
Summary: Eridan pets sollux and sollux melts.





	Sollux: enjoy your saturday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 minutes bc why not.  
> Please enjoy!

One finger wanders up your spine. 

Compared to everything your senses can pick up at this moment, this single digit seems to make tiny fireworks burst under your skin. 

You are laying face down on your bed during a sunny saturday morning. Nothing exists on saturday morning. No one expects anything from you. 

You are free to lay on your blanket, listen to the birds and the traffic noise outside, head buried in your pillow while your boyfriend strokes your back until you need to focus all your willpower on not moaning in pleasure. 

He just knows how to pet you.

Right now his hand brushes your right shoulderblade and falls down on your side and oh oh boi that feels amazing. 

His ringed hand continues it's journey about the small of your back, on your hips, and full palm back up again until he reaches your neck, stroking small, relaxing circles here. 

You could just purr. You want him to know how good he makes you feel. You don't think he is aware of how good he is at this.

His hand is so dangerously close to your scalp, is he going to stroke there yet? He tends to do that at the end of your pet sessions, you usually take turns at making the other feel good in this innocent way.... 

Well sometimes not so innocent. You adore back stroking while he likes thighs better. That's mostly the part of him you take care of when it's his turn. You are pretty sure it's because he likes to have someone between his legs. But anyway, you are getting off track, here. 

Now is your moment, you've been enjoying this treatment for the past half of an hour and yYES he is focusing on your scalp now. 

This is. The best.

Oooooooh yes right here this is perfect. Mmmmmm bless saturday morning.

His rings are brushing against your ears and the feeling of his nails makes you shudder and you hear him chuckle next to you. 

You. Definetly. Have the best boyfriend ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
